


You Drive Me Crazy

by ChumChumPotato



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged Up Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Kakashi Has A Nipple Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Pining Hatake Kakashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Haruno Sakura Bashing, Small time skips, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Soft Uzumaki Naruto, Vaginal Sex, intersex naruto, just a little though, kakashi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Kakashi has been in love with his former sensei's student since before he was even born. Seeing him now, all grown up and looking sexy as all hell... well, there's only so much restraint one man can have.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless smut because I haven't written any in a little while. Enjoy~

For as long as he could remember, Kakashi has loved Naruto. That love has changed and morphed into different shapes over the years, but it was all love nonetheless. When Naruto was drafted into the ANBU Kakashi knew it was for the best, but it still didn't sit well with him. As a person who's only five years older than the blonde, he can say that he didn't really like the idea of an emotionally stunted Naruto. Someone so bright shouldn't be so bland, but such is the way of fate and he soon lost contact. Time passed and he was now in charge of his first genin team. The Uchiha heir, Sasuke, was on his team along with one of his fangirls. A pink-haired banshee by the name of Sakura. There weren't enough children in the class for even teams, and they needed someone to protect the newly exposed Uchiha, so an ANBU was assigned to them.  
  
That ANBU was Naruto.  
  
Kakashi was ecstatic to see his blonde again. It was the first time he wasn't late for a meeting. Standing in the Hokage office waiting for the blonde, Kakashi was hit with nervousness that reverberated deep within his chest. How would his blonde be after all this time? His question wasn't unanswered for long as the door to the office swung open and a short figure with a fox mask walked in.  
  
'Naruto,' his brain supplied. Although Naruto wasn't showing his face, and his hair was devoid of its trademark blonde due to the seals placed on the ANBU masks for animosity, Kakashi knew it was him. He knew from the boy's scent of sunshine and warm flowery meadows, and he knew from the warm feeling in his chest slowly spreading out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He had fallen deep.  
  
"Reporting for my mission, Hokage-sama." The voice was soft and smooth; perfect for stealth and seduction. The Hokage chuckled, pulling Kakashi from his musings.  
  
"Naruto-Kun, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the honorifics?" This is actually the first time he'd ever had to remind the blonde. Jesting wasn't exactly the old man's strong suit, "I told you that you could call me Jiji."  
  
"Sorry, Jiji."  
  
"This mission will be the last of your ANBU missions. You will join Kakashi's genin team and protect the Uchiha boy at all costs. Doesn't matter how you do it, but it must be done. We cannot have the last Uchiha defecting or dying. Understood?" Naruto just inclined his head and removed his mask. Kakashi was gobsmacked, those blue eyes should be illegal. They turned on him, rendering him useless before he finally gathered his wits about him.  
  
"-working with you Hatake-san."  
  
"Maa Naruto, no need for honorifics. Call me Kashi instead," he says with a genuine smile. He could have asked to be called something else, but he'll save all the fun for later dates. Naruto nods his affirmative and they make their way out of the office. Kakashi trails behind Naruto, getting a good look at his form. He's sinewy, lean, and short; extremely so. He's 15 and the 13-year-old genin on his new team are taller than him. Kakashi frowns at that and makes a mental note to get the boy on a proper diet. Not much can be done about his height now, but he'll try anyway. Thinking back to those blue eyes and that fair face framed with liquid gold locks, Kakashi's thoughts were bordering perverted when he hears an all too familiar screech.  
  
"Sakura-chan-"  
  
"You're on time sensei?!" She interrupts.  
  
"Maa, Sakura-chan, that's rude." She isn't paying attention though as she checks out the blonde standing quietly next to him. Naruto stands there, calmly taking the scrutiny as he takes in his surroundings. Where is the Uchiha?  
  
"Sasuke," Kakashi says giving his false eye smile, "Glad to see you've finally made it."  
  
"Hn." He's not much of a talker apparently.  
  
"Now that we're all here, everyone I'd like you to meet Naruto," Kakashi gestures to Naruto then, "He's a new member of our team so treat him nicely."  
  
"Wait, he's a guy?!" Sakura truly is one of a kind, isn't she?  
  
"Yes, I am male," Naruto finally says, his voice just as heavenly as when he heard it in the office. Kakashi drinks in the sound, trying to memorize it and engrain it into his being. He wonders briefly if the blonde sounds just as heavenly in bed. After some introductions, in which Naruto gives simple answers without much detail, they all go over the new mission Kakashi had picked out for them. He had grabbed it while he was waiting in the office. It was an escorting mission for a master bridge builder named Tazuna. After going over the details the team disperses with the instructions to meet early the next day. It was a fast pace for a team with a new member, but time doesn't slow down for one person.  
  
A few days have passed since they left for the escorting mission, and they're making camp for the night. It has been increasingly hard for Kakashi to hold himself back from his blonde especially after what happened the other morning. Naruto was bathing in a river they'd come across, and Kakashi was unaware. He'd stumbled into the opening where the river was located only to be slammed with the sight of Naruto's lithe, curvy body bent over in the most delicious way. Tanned thighs and ass were on full display for him to see, and the best part? When Naruto finally saw him, he didn't even bat an eyelash. He'd simply asked:  
  
"Would you like to join me?" Oh, boy did he ever. No one has ever seen Hatake Kakashi move as fast as he did when getting into that river. Finally feeling his resolve break, Kakashi makes a plan. Watch out Uzumaki Naruto because tonight Hatake Kakashi will clap that ass. At nightfall, Kakashi assigns everyone's watch times.  
  
"The shifts will go in this order: Me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Understood?" Everyone nodded their affirmative before settling into their little camp. Kakashi counted the minutes until he could wake Naruto, he knew Naruto would need the rest with what he had in store for the blonde. Time passes and Kakashi is finally able to handle the boner he's been nurturing since the beginning of his shift. Waking up Naruto is something he'd never thought he take such pleasure in, but here he is giddy at just the idea. Shaking the small warm body awake was thrilling all on its own, but seeing bleary blue eyes look at him, paired with a small pout of plump pink lips, added to the warmth spreading through his body once more.  
  
"Naruto, it's your shift," he says softly, not wanting anyone else to wake up. He feels more than sees Naruto nod his head and leads Naruto to the watch spot, "Here is where I set up the spot."  
  
"It seems a little far from the camp." He's attentive, Kakashi likes that.  
  
"Yes, but I assure you this is a much better spot than anything closer to camp," Kakashi's voice is rough with sensuality. He finally lets it show just how much his blonde affects him. Naruto looks him deep within his eye, shivering in pleasure at the unspoken words within the older man's tone, "Would you like me to demonstrate how?" He doesn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he removes his hitai ate, wanting to remember every moment henceforth. Then he reaches out his hands to slowly slide them up Naruto's sides, raising the oversized jacket the blonde wore as he went. He smirks at the blush that makes itself present on Naruto's cheeks and leans in to kiss the pinkened flesh.  
  
"Kashi," the sound of his name rolling past those lips and off that tongue gives him a sense of pleasure unlike any other, "I want to see you." Kakashi has never felt more inclined to bear his face, and ultimately his vulnerabilities than he had at that moment. He couldn't move fast enough to strip his face of the offending garment. Seeing Naruto's soft smile at having his request granted only made it all the better in his opinion. What he wouldn't give to have Naruto smile at him like that all day, every day. Leaning in once more, Kakashi embraces his blondes lips in a chaste kiss that quickly becomes heated. Slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth, Kakashi sets a slow pace.  
  
Tasting his blonde is probably one of his new obsession's, the taste filling his senses makes him moan into the younger's mouth. He pushes his lips into Naruto's a little more wanting to taste as much as he could get. His hands are busy undressing his little kitsune. The jacket drops and Naruto burrows a little more into his warmth as the chill of the night settles onto his skin. Kakashi finds the fact that his blonde wears no shirt beneath his jacket extremely sexy, but then again everything about his blonde is extremely sexy. With the jacket removed Kakashi breaks the kiss, opting to taste the rest of the blonde's skin. He moves down his neck, nipping and sucking along the way until he reaches the little hardened buds on Naruto's chest. He licks his lips as he draws his face nearer to the boy's chest. The noises Naruto released as he kept up his ministrations were simply delightful. He licked, sucked, and lapped at the bud, enjoying the way Naruto's hands tightened in his hair. One particular bite left him surprised as a new taste and sensation filled his mouth. Pulling back he looks down at his blonde's chest and is even more surprised to see a slightly thick liquid trailing down Naruto's chest and taught stomach.  
  
"Kitsune," the blush returns full force at the new nickname, "What-"  
  
"I'm lactating," he sounds embarrassed but stands strong in front of the older male. There is no reason to hide from someone as this is simply something he can't change, but even as he tells himself this he can't help but hold his breath at Kakashi's reaction, "It happens when my chest is heavily stimulated."  
  
"You just keep proving to me that I chose the right person to love," Kakashi says while looking warmly into his blondes eyes. He has a serious nipple kink, loving the way he can reduce someone to mush just with his mouth and tongue. While he could do that by sucking them off there's just something about playing with someone's chest that gets him excited, "And you taste delicious." Then he leans in to get a taste once more, grabbing Naruto's thighs and lifting him up and leaning him against a tree to make the process easier. Naruto whines at the feeling of Kakashi drinking his milk, but loves it at the same time. He wraps his legs around the silver-haired ninja as he hoisted up and buries his hands into the gravity-defying hair again. Kakashi slowly slides one hand to Naruto's erection, palming it gently. The more vocal Naruto becomes, the more impatient Kakashi becomes, so soon they're ripping off their clothes before crashing into each other again. Hands move across one another's bodies as if they're thirsty men in a hot desert. They're desperate for contact, trying to memorize every dip and curve along the way. Kakashi gets distracted by a wet sensation spreading over his groin area, looking down he's surprised once again.  
  
"Kitsune, you have a vagina?"  
  
"Yes," the answer is simple, but it sends Kakashi over the moon. It seemed Naruto was made for him.  
  
"Can you have children as well?"  
  
"Yes," and with that Kakashi's resolve is set. He has always wanted to have biological children with his chosen significant other but had to resolve himself to adoption or surrogacy when he realized he was as gay as they come, but the fact that he gets to have them with Naruto even though he's a guy makes him relieved and ecstatic all in one. He will have this miraculous boy if it's the last thing he does. He kisses Naruto roughly on the mouth, biting, sucking, ravishing his mouth. He spends a considerable amount of time kissing the boy, seemingly on a mission to mark those lips properly.  
  
"Will you be mine?" He asks not wanting to wait a moment longer to make this boy his. He can't risk someone else taking his blonde away from him. Naruto looks at him once more. Those blue eyes search for even a speck of malice in the older man's gaze. Finding none, he answers by simply kissing the older man and tightening his legs to rub their erections together. The friction, and the slick noises coming from Naruto's soaking pussy, causes them both to groan. Kakashi's hand, which still hadn't left Naruto's dick, moves down to message his vagina. Naruto keens, mouth open in a silent moan as the slow message send liquid fire through his senses. Kakashi's fingers catch on the vaginal rim, but never quite makes it inside the wet heat. The action drives Naruto crazy from the maddening game of chasing his pleasure. Finally, Kakashi's fingers enter the blonde and his back arches like a bow pressing his chest against Kakashi's and rubbing his nipples along the older man's strong frame.  
  
"You're more sensitive than a woman," Kakashi voices his thoughts with a smirk before scissoring his fingers and moving them in a beckoning motion. Tears of pleasure pool in the blonde's eyes as he tries to hold in his moans. It isn't long before his body is convulsing with his orgasm, and Kakashi's fingers and chest are washed in his cum. As he removes his fingers from the younger, Kakashi raises his hand to taste. It was salty and thick. Not exactly a welcome flavor, but that's something he's willing to bypass.  
  
"How do you want me to take you?" He says, still lapping at the juices on his fingers. Naruto doesn't answer verbally. Instead, he simply lifts himself up and slowly sinks back down onto Kakashi's penis with his vagina. The warmth that encases his dick almost makes Kakashi cum, but he's able to hold himself back.  
  
"You're so tight," He groans out as he shallowly thrusts into the youngers heat, "Can I move a little more?" At the nod of affirmation, Kakashi pulls back further and firmly thrusts back into the squelching hole. It squeezes his dick in a shallow attempt to suck him dry, and it makes him want to give the boy everything he has. Grunting through every thrust, Kakashi leans down to suck once more on Naruto's neck. The blonde whimpers at all the combined sensations, writhing a little at the pleasure overloading his senses. His back scrapes against the tree behind a little painfully, so he coaxes Kakashi to change their position.  
  
"Kashi, let's move to the ground," His voice sounds wrecked and his hair is mussed from his earlier orgasm. Only a ring of blue can be seen around the dilated pupil and his breath has reduced to ragged pants of pleasure. With Naruto now on his hands and knees, Kakashi enters once more. Without warning, he pulls out to the tip and slams back into the blonde. The force of the thrust pitches Naruto forward as his arms give out. Naruto doesn't mind the roughness with which he's handled; he's been through much worse. That first thrust reaches Naruto's g-spot and the blonde is sent over the moon from the sensation. The noises he makes are no longer muffled, nor are they even trying to muffle them. Right now, the only thing that matters to them is each other. Kakashi's thrusts never let up, in fact, they seem to increase in speed as he's spurred on by the loud squelches reaching his ears from the blonde's pussy. He smacks the tanned ass presented to him, and Naruto shouts out his pleasure.  
  
"You like that? You like when I slap your ass?" Kakashi, in his sex hazed mind, asks his little blonde, "Answer me!" The demand is punctuated with another slap.  
  
"Ah! Y-Yes! I-I, ah, love it when you slap my dirty little ass!" The answer receives a growl from behind and Kakashi picks up speed once again. Naruto's juices flow down his legs and Kakashi's groin as the hard fuck gets a little sloppy. Kakashi leans in and kisses the nape of Naruto's neck before bringing one of his hands from the blonde's pliant ass to his still leaking nipples. The squeeze Kakashi gives the hardened nub makes it squirt more of that delicious milk. He growls out his dominance once more earning a mewl in response. His hips stutter once more as he litters hickeys and love bites all around Naruto's neck.  
  
"Are you on any contraceptives?" Although he would like a family, he wants to make sure both he and his partner are ready for it.  
  
"No, mh! But Kurama will keep me from getting pregnant, ah!" Naruto moans out and that's all it takes for Kakashi to slam forward and spill his essence into the blonde with a harsh bite to the nape. Naruto's juices flood out of him coating Kakashi once again. They sit there for a little while, still connected, catching their breath. Slowly they part after coming down from their highs, and Kakashi immediately jumps into the aftercare. Naruto couldn't lift a finger without Kakashi being there to make sure he was okay. Kakashi dresses Naruto and picks him up to bring him back to camp after dressing himself.  
  
"I hadn't done my shift yet," Naruto pouts just a little which only serves to make him just that much cuter. Kakashi kisses the pout off his blondes lips before saying:  
  
"That's fine, you're shift is over anyway. We actually let the little genin sleep in a little," He settles Naruto down in his tent before leaving to wake Sasuke and lead him to the actual watchpoint. The one he'd lead Naruto to was a false one. After situating a groggy Sasuke he makes his way back to Naruto who was finally feeling some discomfort settle in from their earlier activities.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, curious blue eyes looking up at the older with mirth and amusement.  
  
"I can't leave my little kitsune alone and vulnerable, now can I?"  
  
"I guess you're right. This is much better anyway," He snuggles into Kakashi's warmth with his face dipped into the crook of Kakashi's neck smelling his scent. It smells of that natural manly musk mixed with the woods after it's rained and that peculiar smell of sex, but that will likely only last until the morning. Laying next to his new lover quickly pulls him into sleep, and he doesn't hear Kakashi's whispered response to his statement.  
  
"I think so too."

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto's characteristics and mannerisms in this story were supposed to be heavily based on Salty_Shaggy's take on Naruto from their story The Sun Will Rise Again. I don't think I executed that very well, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The Sun Will Rise Again is so beautiful and amazing. I suggest to anyone who loves the ShikaNaru (Shikamaru x Naruto) ship, or just a good story in general, you should read this story. It's not finished, but the author last updated a chapter a few months ago, so I don't think it's abandoned. I hope it isn't abandoned. On a higher note, there are some amazing fanfic authors out there! They should make their own books so I can throw my money at them😭! Anyway, write a review in the form of a comment below for me so I know if you liked it or not, and should you spot any mistakes please point them out to me!
> 
> A link for those who want to read the fanfic I suggested but don't feel like searching it up😁:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762604
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


End file.
